Benediction
by Nube
Summary: oneshot A cute short story about how Bit and Leena might of gotten toguether by a special place called Flower Valley. BitLeena please read and review


_**Oneshot-"Benediction"**_

Jamie and Doc. Waited patiently in the main room for Bit, Leena, and Brad to show up, to tell them that a new battle had been decided. After a minute or so, the three warriors came in…

"Alright team, the new Rev-Raptors team will be our opponent for the next battle." Doc.

explained

"But dad, we just fought that team 2 days ago!" exclaimed Leena

"They just don't know when to quit." replied Bit

"I'll fight them again as long as I get paid." said Brad calmly

"Where and when will be the battle?' asked Bit

"It will be tomorrow, and it will be near a place called Flower Valley." replied Jamie

As soon as Jamie said Flower Valley, Leena dropped the empty cup of coffee that she was holding which broke into peaces, and stood like she was in a trance.

"You ok. Leena?" asked Jamie with a bit of concern in his voice

Leena snapped out of it and said: "Yeah, I'm fine I'm going to throw this away." replied Leena briskly as she grabbed the broken pieces of the cup and ran out the room.

"I'm going to see if she's ok." said Bit with concern in his voice, as he was about to go Brad stopped him…

"I think that maybe we should leave her alone, if she needs help she'll come to us." replied Brad calmly.

" I have to agree with Brad on this one, besides I'm sure she's fine."said Doc as everyone left the main room except Bit.

"I hope your right" whispered Bit.

The rest of the afternoon Leena had spent all her time in her room, and when it was dinner time she refused to eat. But who would of thought that a certain blond warrior would make her feel better and a lot more than happy. Maybe even give her the only thing she wanted…

Bit layed wide awake in his bed sence he couldn't sleep. He looked at his clock which said 1:00 A.M

"I should probably go watch T.V, and get a midnight snack, maybe that will help me sleep." thought Bit

As soon as he got there, the light from the kitchen was turned on and he saw that Leena was eating a cookie.

"Hey, Leena."

"Hi." She merely responded

"what's wrong you have barely come out of your room today." Asked Bit VERY concerned but with a little curiosity.

Leena turned to look at Bit and that's when he saw that her eyes were bloodshot red from a lot of crying. Suddenly she just broke down again and started to cry.

"Bit, I don't want to fight in the battle tomorrow." mumbled Leena while sobbing.

Bit wasn't sure if Leena would throw him the bathtub after this but he decided to take his chances. Bit brought Leena into a comforting hug, stroking her hair.

"Why don't you want to fight tomorrow?" asked Bit puzzled.

Leena raised her head and looked into his eyes and began to tell him her story…

"When I was little my mom, dad, Leon, and I used to live by Flower Valley. So my mom and I use to go there mostly every day to pick flowers and bring the home, but one day we went while it was raining, and when we got home I noticed that my mom had a cold, dad and Leon would tell her to go see a doctor but she said she was fine, soon it got worst and it turned into a case of pneumonia. Before I knew it she d-d-died… After that we moved away and haven't gone to Flower Valley ever sence, it's just too painful to go back."said Leena trying to hold back her tears.

"Wow, I'm sorry Leena… if you want I'll tell Doc. to cancel the battle tomorrow. Bit replied comforting her.

"No, that's ok. Bit I can handle it, besides the great Bit Cloud surrendering a battle just for me?"said Leena teasingly and recovering from her crying.

"Yup, hey I got a surprise for you close your eyes." said Bit smirking.

"Ok. You can open your eyes know." Said Bit happily

As Leena opened her eyes she was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers.

" Oh, Bit they're beautiful!" screamed Leena excited as she took them from Bit.

"There's also every flower here that you can find on Flower Valley did you get them from there?" asked Leena

"Yeah, I thought if you can't go there they should come to you." said Bit proudly.

"Thank you soooo much Bit, I feel better."

They both hugged each other again, but this time they didn't brake away but kissed each other passionately in the lips.

"I should bring you flowers more often." said Bit smiling

Leena giggled "I love you Bit Cloud"

"I love you too Leena."

"Wanna watch T.V?" asked Bit

"Ok." replied Leena defeated

So both went to the couch and started to watch T.V

The next morning Jamie, Doc., and Brad entered the main room…

"Where do you think they are?" asked Jamie

"Who knows." answered Brad

"I hope they're ok." replied Doc.

"Umm… you guys might want to take a look" said Brad clearly surprised for a second and the said: "Can't say I didn't see it coming."

"See what coming?" asked Jamie and then looked at the couch, which his eyes turned as big as plates.

Doc. looked but wasn't surprised instead he said: "I should have a grandchild and son in law soon!"

In the couch Bit and Leena were sleeping. Bit had an arm around herand a protective look in his face, while Leena had a slight smile on her face with the bouquet of flowers still in her arms.

How was it? I hope you liked it. Thanx for reading…

Nube


End file.
